


Safety First

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Youtuber, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: You and Yoosung are about to give a big announcement to your subscribers.100 Words Challenge #97
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 2





	Safety First

“Safety first, Yoosung. Gotta make sure everything is streaming ready.”

“All drinks have lids and are tight and secure.”

“Check. Matching headsets?”

“Check. Do we need a mic check?”

“Sound levels look good. Video looks good too.”

You both did your own various checks, making sure everything was in good order.

“…You still nervous?” Yoosung asked gently, patting your shoulder. “It’s your first livestream with me, to tell your fans you’re officially engaged.”

“I know,” you took in a slow breath. “I hope they take the news well.”

“They will,” he smiled. “If it’s for you, I’m sure they will.”


End file.
